


After a Bottle of Jack Daniel's

by Yulaty



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: A bottle of Jack Daniel’s come along with an allured smile and John knew he fucked right here at that moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time worked on this long English fiction. Took me a while to finished it. I apologized if it confusing. I have no Beta-reader, so all mistake's on me.
> 
> btw, Thanks for drop by!

John woke up fatigued and paralyzed—just temporarily. He can’t move an inch. His whole body hurts. John click his tongue as annoyingly feels sticky between his legs. The next thing that came up to his mind is a smell of musky mixed with rust liked—blood?

This is not his place, John knows that without snapping his eyes open. His bed is not this fluff. His bed sheet is not a high grade as this one he laid on right now.

 

 **Holy shit.**  
It Balthazar’s.  
John slowly remembers what have happened last night, after a bottle of Jack Daniel’s in a hand of that half-breed.

 

Forgive me father, for I have sinned.  
Not by a seductive evil, but willingly gave myself to it.

Which means Balthazar got his score first. 1:0

 

It might be good. It might be bad. It might be sad. It could even be the funniest thing John ever did.

He light up his cigarette, tend to breathe nicotine into his lungs, but suddenly changes his mind. John keeps that stick between his fingers, watch it burn instead.

 

Burning baby, burn, burn.

 

 

—

 

 

Watching the exorcist sleep is his most favorite thing to do when he’s with John Constantine. Balthazar exhale as he saw angrily red love mark behind John’s neck, on his back, his chest, stomach, buttock, lower… everywhere. John’s hate this and he knew it. Actually, that’s the reason why Balthazar left those marks.

 

We’re in love. We’re in hate.  
It’s something between. Maybe an obsession? He’s not so sure which word is the right to describe this situation of himself and John.

John. Johnny boy. _His_ Johnny boy.  
The most beautiful creature Balthazar has ever seen.

 

His skin is so pale, looks fragile, make him want to hold and want to break at the same time.

His lips. His eyes. His stubbornness. His cockiness.

Oh...  
Balthazar has to accept the truth that everything about John continually consumes him since they first met.

 

 

—

 

 

The 90’s classic song from vinyl wake John up. He gained some of his energy back from a nap, not much, but enough to sit up. John looks around to find his clothes. He can see no sign of his Armani suit. Balthazar might tear them out of his body last night or just took them to clean, so he has to find something to wear and—

 

Speak of the devil and he does appear.

 

“Sleep tight?” said Balthazar with a smirk. 

John sighs, ignored those words. Begin to dress himself up.

“Hey! What’re you doing?”

“Stop shit-chat, Balthy.” replied John. “I’m sick of this place. I’m gonna get the fucking out of here.”

“Whoa. Said the man who begged to be taken to my place last night.”

John feels his face heat up a little bit. He remembered every fucking word he said. “Shut the fuck up, half-breed.” Embarrassed. Humiliated. All done by himself. **Ha.** Jesus. He had to leave as soon as possible.

But before he reaches the door, Balthazar uses his non-human strength pulling him back, arm tighten around John’s waist.

 

“Our business is not done yet.”

“It’s over when I said it’s over–” The exorcist hiss back. and suddenly lifted up just to be thrown into bed. “What the Hell! Get your dirty hand off me, you fucker.”

“I can’t. Sorry baby. My place, my rules.” Balthazar leans over him, too-warm hand held John’s above his head. He kissed his temper, bite the tip of the nose. Teasing. The other hand starting fly his pants off the way, stroking what lay underneath. “I’m not the one pulling other’s necktie to kiss and said _‘Fuck me.’_ Did you really think I’m gonna let this chance—you—go that easy? Funny. There’s a fresh meat on the demon’s bed. What do you think he’s going to do?”

Balthazar grins while caressing John’s beautiful face. The dark eyes shine with fury. How lovely.

“Last night, You shouldn’t take my offer if you didn’t want this to happen.”

 

A bottle of Jack Daniel’s come along with an allured smile and John knew he fucked right here at that moment.

 

“And just like I said,” John trembled as he feels the demon's breath. A wet tongue swipe passes his dried lips. Those ruby red eyes fix on him. “We’re not done... yet. We both still have a long, long way to go. _Johnny boy_.”

 


End file.
